


Rumbles

by beerbad



Category: Critical Role (Web Series) RPF
Genre: Caretaking, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kink Meme, Non-Sexual Age Play, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, RPF, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 00:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20200879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beerbad/pseuds/beerbad
Summary: For the Critical Role kink meme: "Taliesin's Caduceus chest voice is super calming, and it came up on talks how much several members of the cast and crew enjoy the rumbling that comes with it when hugging. Basically, I want someone aided in headspace by that rumble. I just can't get out of my head that someone is using little headspace to calm down or let out some bottled up emotions, and is upset/crying while on Tal's chest, and some deep murmurs and vibrations consoling them."





	Rumbles

**Author's Note:**

> This fic features a platonic, nonsexual relationship between Taliesin and Ashley, and is mostly hurt/comfort with some light/implied ageplay. Enjoy!

Taliesin wasn’t the only one to pick up on Ashley’s mood that night in the studio. He was empathic by nature, but even the others could tell that something was off with her. “Ash, you okay?” Laura asked, leaning back in her seat to look at Ashley from behind Taliesin.

“Yeah,” was all Ashley had to say, looking down at the table. Taliesin didn’t think she’d convince anyone with that tone, but Laura let it go for now. He reached over to squeeze Ashley’s arm reassuringly. It’s not like Yasha would ever be described as loquacious, but Ashley was quieter than usual and the warmth was missing from her eyes. She’d barely cracked a smile at any of the Mighty Nein’s antics that evening.

When the show’s halftime break came around, Taliesin put a hand over Ashley’s before she could escape from the table. “Hey. Whatever’s going on, we’re here for you, you know,” he told her.

“Thanks,” Ashley nodded, sniffling. “I just don’t feel great, my stomach’s been upset since dinner and I’ve got this headache… I should probably drink more water.” She took a swig from her water bottle.

“It’s okay if you need to bow out for the rest of the night,” Taliesin reminded her. “Everyone would understand.”

“No, I got this,” Ashley responded, although her face told a different story. “Brian’s out of town, you know, so I’m just a little off-kilter. What can I say, I’m a wimp when I don’t feel good,” she admitted, eyes becoming glassy.

Ah, so that’s where at least part of this was coming from - Taliesin knew that Ashley was a naturally affectionate person, and that she always missed Brian when work separated them. Those feelings were probably compounded by the fact that she wasn’t feeling well. Luckily for her, she had a whole table of ready and willing back-up caregivers at her disposal.

“I know something that might help. Stand up,” Taliesin prompted. Ashley gave him a small smile and did as she was told, Taliesin getting up from his seat along with her. “Now come here,” he said, opening his arms.

Ashley immediately folded herself into his chest, squeezing tightly. “Mmm. Do the Caduceus voice!” Taliesin chuckled as Ashley relaxed into him. It was a bit of a running joke that the rest of the group found his character’s voice to be oddly soothing.

“Like this?” Taliesin said, dropping into Caduceus’ warm timbre. “Does that help you feel better?”

“You know, it actually does,” Ashley said, rubbing her face against his chest. “Keep going.”

“The show’s gonna be back in a minute,” Taliesin reminded her. “But if you require more assistance from Caduceus, I’d be happy to provide if you’d like to come over afterwards. If you want.”

Ashley sighed. “That sounds nice. I could use the company. Just gotta hold it together for another couple hours, right? Easy.”

Taliesin rubbed her shoulder again. “You got this. Yasha’s got this. And then Caduceus and I will help you relax.”

She gave him another small smile. “Okay.”

Taliesin tried his hardest to focus on the campaign for the remainder of the episode, but found himself constantly looking over at Ashley to check on her. She was clearly doing her best to hold herself together, but he could tell that she was ready to be away from the cameras. The others had clearly picked up on the fact that she wasn’t feeling well and didn’t try to overly engage her.

When the episode was finally over, Taliesin stood up and put a hand on Ashley’s head, giving her a gentle pet. “I’ll see you at my place,” he said in his Caduceus voice. Ashley just looked up at him and nodded.

Taliesin had a soft spot for littles who thought they were good at hiding what they needed when in truth it radiated off of them, and he knew Brian would be thankful that Ashley wouldn’t be alone tonight. That was one of the best aspects of their little found family - there was always someone there to lend an ear, a hand, or a heart. Or in this case, a voice.

Taliesin had a tray ready with aspirin, water, and Pepto for Ashley when she arrived at his place. “Such service,” she commented, grabbing two aspirin and washing them down. “Thank you.”

He could see unshed tears in her eyes. “What’s really going on, little girl?” She took a deep breath at the term of endearment, tears threatening to spill over.

“I don’t know, I just feel gross and anxious and sad. It’s stupid.”

“However you feel is not stupid. It’s just a feeling, and you’re allowed to feel it.”

“But I don’t want to feel it,” Ashley pouted, a stray tear running down her cheek.

“Would some food help you feel better? How about a little snack?” Taliesin tried.

“No, definitely not,” Ashley replied, flopping down onto Tal’s couch as a few more silent tears escaped. “I still feel yucky. I think I ate something that didn’t agree with me. Can you make it better?” She looked up at Taliesin with those wide, wet eyes and his heart melted.

“Okay, let’s start with this,” Taliesin said as he poured her a shot of Pepto, passing it over to a reluctant Ashley. “And we’ll follow it up with a mega dose of cuddles. Yeah?” Ashley nodded solemnly as Taliesin joined her on the couch.

“Come here, sweet pea,” he gestured, leaning back on the couch and making room for Ashley to cuddle up to his side. “Have you been feeling lonely?” Taliesin asked, turning back on the Caduceus charm.

Ashley put a hand on Tal’s chest, feeling the comforting rumbling of his character’s voice. “Yeah,” she admitted, voice breaking. “I don’t want to be by myself when I don’t feel good.”

She was properly crying now, sniffling as her tears ran down onto Tal’s shirt. “Shh,” Taliesin soothed in his deep voice. “Caduceus will protect you. You’re alright.” He reached over to gently rub her back. “The best thing you can do for your big feelings is to let them out. And they don’t scare me.”

Ashley let the steady tones of Tal’s voice wash over her as she nuzzled into his chest. “Take some deep breaths, just focus on feeling your body and relax with me,” he guided, his hand coming up to run through her hair.

Ashley took shaky breaths, closing her eyes and wrapping her arms around Tal’s body. Instead of trying to push her emotions away, she attempted to let them exist while she melted into the sensations of Taliesin’s smooth voice and the vibrations it produced in his chest.

“That’s it,” he praised, “you’re okay. It’s all okay. We all have bad days and need a little extra love sometimes.” Ashley’s breathing began to even out; the medicine was kicking in and she was starting to feel a bit of relief, but she kept her position on the couch.

“Feeling a little better?” Tal asked as her crying abated.

Ashley nodded against him. “Please don’t leave,” she quickly added, raising her head to look at him. “I like your hugs and your rumbly voice. It feels nice.”

Taliesin laughed. “Okay then. Get comfy and maybe I’ll sing you a little something…” He pulled down the blanket from the back of the couch and draped it over them, settling in for the night.

“Oooh, yes, yes please,” Ashley replied, laying her head back down and closing her eyes as Taliesin began to hum her a lullaby. She fell asleep listening to Tal’s hum and his heartbeat, drifting with the rise and fall of his chest.


End file.
